


This is Family

by prayformalec



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Malec wedding, Prompt Fic, evidence that I am lukemaryse trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prayformalec/pseuds/prayformalec
Summary: Tonight it was announced that Shadowhunters has been canceled. I am beyond devastated. I finished this earlier today (thank god for that cause I am a mess right now) and I hope it will bring a little bit of comfort to all of us fans who are grieving the loss of this amazing show.Prompt from @daddarimoo on tumblr:could you write luke and maryse talking about malec and them just being proud of them





	This is Family

**Author's Note:**

> Tonight it was announced that Shadowhunters has been canceled. I am beyond devastated. I finished this earlier today (thank god for that cause I am a mess right now) and I hope it will bring a little bit of comfort to all of us fans who are grieving the loss of this amazing show.
> 
> Prompt from @daddarimoo on tumblr:  
> could you write luke and maryse talking about malec and them just being proud of them

“You look stunning.”

Maryse startled at the sudden voice. Luke leaned against the doorframe, watching her adjust her jewelry in the mirror. She smiled shyly.

“As do you, Lucian.” Walking slowly to the door, Maryse lifted her hands into Luke’s, and he squeezed them gently.

“Are you ready?” Maryse nodded, and they began down the hall of the Institute, hand in hand. A car was waiting for them outside, and quickening his pace, Luke jumped ahead to open the door for her. Biting her lip to hide the full extent of her grin, Maryse nodded in thanks and slipped inside.

Upon entering the car himself, Luke quickly regained his hold on her hand and brushed his lips against her fingers. Maryse blushed.

“Lucian, you’re too much,” she said softly. Luke smiled and kissed her cheek next.

“It’s a good thing there’s two grooms instead of a bride because you would steal all of the attention away from her.”

Maryse couldn’t stop the giggle that built in her chest and escaped breathlessly through her lips. She gently shoved him, reveling in the child-like bliss Luke brings every time she sees him.

“Speaking of two grooms,” Luke said, changing the subject, “Is Alec nervous?”

Maryse’s eyes turned surprisingly sad. “Alec? Oh no, not at all, in fact, he’s--” she sighed, “I’ve never seen him so happy.”

Luke’s smile widened, “You know that has something to do with you, right?”

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion, Maryse said, “It’s all Magnus. Ever since they met, Alec’s been more confident, more sure of himself and his decisions. He’s laughing again. It has nothing to do with me.”

“Maryse,” Luke gently cupped her chin and forced their eyes to meet, “There’s a reason that he asked you to walk him down the aisle.”

She shook her head, a sad smile dancing on her lips, “Only because you suggested it, otherwise he--”

“I didn’t,” Luke interrupted, squeezing her fingers, “I never said a word about it to him.”

Maryse frowned, “But. . . you were talking to him right before he asked me, I just assumed. . .” she blushed, aware of her mistake, “What _were_ you talking about?”

“He was asking me to officiate, and I asked him if either he or Magnus or both, were planning on being walked by a loved one. Catarina is walking Magnus, as you know, but Alec said he didn’t know if he would be.”

“Then why did he--”

Luke brought a finger to his lips, “I asked him who he would want to walk him down, and he immediately said you.” Maryse opened her mouth to protest, but he continued, “He wasn’t sure if you would say yes.”

The words _“Of course I would say yes, I’m his mother, why would he think otherwise?”_ sat heavy on her tongue, pushing against her teeth in an attempt to fall through. Instead, she sat speechless, eyes wide and even sadder than before. She couldn’t deny that her actions at the beginning of her son’s relationship were inexcusable, but she had hoped that the past year of support would be enough to show Alec that she supported him no matter what. Evidently, it was not.

Luke moved his hand from Maryse’s chin to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Maryse leaned into the touch, bringing her hand up to hold Luke’s. His thumb softly stroked her temple in time with her heartbeat, and Maryse couldn’t remember ever feeling so cared for. Falling for Robert had felt like cliff-jumping: a split-second choice that resulted in regret halfway down while the water below approached _too fast, too soon, I’m not ready, I can’t breathe._ But after duty and responsibility distracted her from the stinging shock of falling in love too fast, breathing no longer seemed important.

Except Maryse had been holding her breath for far too long, and while Robert had jumped with her, he had a parachute and left her to fall on her own.

Luke was the wooden canoe, strong and steady and handmade, that pulled her from the water. He cast an anchor that gave her something to hold against the currents instead of her own strength, and once she was settled he handed her an oar and asked to help him push them both forward. They were a team that built something together, and now that Maryse depended on that security, she didn’t know how she lived without it.

Maryse softly asked, “How did you convince him to ask me then?”

“I didn’t have to,” Luke’s gaze turned unfocused, twirling her hair between his fingers, “You walked in right after that, and as soon as he saw you, something had changed. I’m not sure what it was, but he asked you right after that.”

“But why--”

“I don’t know.”

Maryse hummed her shared confusion. Luke stayed quiet, eyes trailing her hairline and resting on her right ear. He leaned forward and gently placed his lips next to his fingers stroking her jaw. Maryse’s eyes fluttered close as Luke lightly kissed his way towards her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, before placing a final kiss on her lips so soft that Maryse wanted to cry.

“He loves you,” Luke said so quietly that she almost didn’t hear him, “I don’t know why he was hesitant before, but I can guarantee that there’s no one else he would rather have with him today.”

Maryse didn’t trust herself to say anything without choking up, so she stayed silent for the rest of the car ride, forehead pressed to Luke’s. Upon arrival, Luke reached for the door handle, giving Maryse a questioning glance. She nodded, and he opened the door, revealing quaint church dancing with shadows as the sun set behind it.

They walked hand in hand once again toward the entrance, and Maryse recognized the Head of Security as he opened the door for them. Underhill grinned and tipped his head, and Maryse returned his smile.

“Mom!” Alec strode down the hall towards them, jacket missing and hair not done, but holding an air of authority just the same. He swept her into a hug and Maryse laughed, not expecting his enthusiasm.

“Alec, what are you doing? You should be getting ready!” She couldn’t help chastising him, but his smile matched hers when he leaned back.

“I’m ready, Mom. I’ve been ready a long time. I’m getting married!” Alec radiated excitement, voice balancing between joy and hushed reverence. Framing his face with her hands, Maryse stood on her toes to kiss his forehead, heart full and aching.

“Married?” a voice echoed down the hall, “Someone should have informed me.” Magnus appeared to the right of Alec, greeting Luke with a hug.

Maryse stepped back in astonishment, gripping Alec’s arms. “Boys! What do you think you’re doing? You’re getting married in less than 4 hours, you should not just be running around the halls, especially not together!”

Magnus had the decency to look at least a bit embarrassed, but Alec only chuckled and wrapped his mom in his arms again.

“I think tradition is the least of our worries at this point,” Alec said, and Luke laughed.

“He has a point, dear.”

Maryse huffed in mock frustration, but her smile didn’t leave her lips. She squeezed Alec a bit harder. From her vantage point, she could see Magnus looking at Alec with pure adoration, and upon her stepping away, the two men immediately reached for each other’s hands. The ache in Maryse’s heart deepened. She turned to Magnus, and he smiled, kissing her cheek and giving her a brief hug.

“Thank you for being here,” he said softly. Squeezing his shoulder and biting her lip, Maryse nodded and returned to her position beside Luke.

“Malec! You’re still needed in here!”

“Simon, stop calling them that!”

Maryse giggled at Simon and Izzy’s bickering, and Alec looked at his mom in surprise. She blushed, but before Alec could say anything Luke gestured them away.

“You two should probably listen to them,” he said. Nodding, Magnus turned around, dragging Alec with him. He laughed, securing his arm around Magnus’ waist.

“I’ll see you later, Mom!” he shouted behind him, and Magnus whispered something in his ear that made him laugh even harder.

Luke slipped his hand into Maryse’s, and looking into his eyes, Maryse was shocked to see the same adoring look that she saw on Magnus just moments ago.

“I told you,” Luke teased, and Maryse couldn’t help but tilt her head to kiss him.

“Yeah, you did,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around him. They watched the two grooms exchange flirty kisses, Izzy teasing them from the door, and with Luke’s lips pressed into her hair, Maryse thought, _“So this is what family is supposed to feel like.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless, self-indulgent lukemaryse fluff if I'm being honest. Come yell about Shadowhunters being canceled with me on tumblr: prayformalec.


End file.
